ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
J.D. Bause
Joseph Dover Bause (born July 29, 1988) is an American Professional Wrestler, better known by his in ring name, J.D. Bause''. He has been in many indy federations, but is currently employed by the Supreme Federation Wrestling or '''SFW where is establishing himself as a high profile wrestler. Upbringing and Early Career Growing up in the suburbs of San Jose, his father was the director of sales at IBM, and his mother was a nice caring housewife. J.D. grew up in an extremely good neighborhood, and was considered by others as the "geek" of his class growing up. He spent two years defending the environment, a year defending abstinence, and three years defending safe sex. Definitely different objectives there, but he defended each idea to be able to spend more time with girls he wished he could go out with, although they did not care at all about him. This was a shame since he was a good looking guy, but was just too goofy and spent too much time caring about what others thought. He watched Hulk Hogan one day, and hoped to become a wrestler to tell children to eat their vitamines and say their prayers. In 1999 he was received by a local indy promotion, who took him in as a guy they saw carrying their company for the next few years. He portrayed his normal goofy self in the ring, but it seemed as though he was not ready for the wrestling world, as he still thought like a child. He therefore left and spent 4 years at his parents' home, going to clubs at night trying to gain success socially. This did not work out too well, as he was said to be too skinny by many of the ladies. After this incident, J.D. spent 3 years bodybuilding, becoming a massively muscular 235 pound man, still being able to use his very athletic high-flying moves. He impressed many people at an amateur wrestling venue as well, so he therefore decided to get back in the business. At the moment he is looking for work in Supreme Federation Wrestling, hoping to make a name for himself and finally get by with the fans. He tries to act as their hero, but wrestling has now gone past this, and he is booed in every arena he goes too. Supreme Federation Wrestling 2007 J.D. Bause debuted on SFW television the 20th of March 2007, facing off against Jim Rourke on Carnage. He lost his first real match in controversial fashion. Hoping to establish himself as a main event superstar in SFW, he faced off against the undefeated Steel at the Vendetta PPV, only to draw a no-contest. He participated in the Battle Royal on SFW Underground, ending up 3rd, and getting a shot at the newly crowned US Brute Force Champion, Jim Rourke. They faced off at the April No Surrender PPV for the title, where Bause got a large number of close falls, and lost in controversial fashion... He lost his SFW Galaxy Title match at For Your Life, and challenged Franchise to a match on Carnage, promising he would leave him alone forever if he lost, but getting Jessie Jones' contract as a manager if he wins. Bause cheats his way into making Franchise tap out after an extremely brutal match, thus winning Jessie Jones as his manager. He was then challenged by an enraged Franchise to a match at Lethal Laceration for the girl, and Bause raised up the stakes by making it a Last Man Standing, Girl vs. Title match, and lost her to Franchise. Two months later, as SFW returned to the spotlight, Bause made an appearance with his new talk show "Bause's Bistrot", as ten SFW superstars stepped up and sought to establish themselves as the best tag team in the world. The following week, Bause became the special guest referee for the two qualifying matches that were held, both winners getting a shot at the SFW World Tag Team Titles at City of Kings. Bause then held a Bause's Bistrot segment with Steel as his guest. The two got into a heated verbal fight, and a match was made between the two for the following week. They faced off in a classic match that ended in a double countout. Then Bause focused on winning the qualifying match for the Lucky 4's at City of Kings, which he also won in a hellacious bout against three of SFW's hottest up and comers. With an opportunity to cash in his shot at the SFW World Heavyweight Title at any time, Bause became one of the biggest targets in SFW. He decided to withdraw for about two months, until finally making his surprise return at SFW Awakening, opening the PPV and announcing himself as the new Corporate Liaison, enabling him to decide upon any future matches that would take place. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and Signature Moves' ::*''The Paincreous'' (Leg scissors around the ribs with the head locked in). ::*''Bausebreaker'' (Half Nelson Back Breaker). ::*''Knockouts are Legal'' (Triangle choke with a series of elbows to the top of the head). ::*''Dragon Suplex'' (With the bridge into a pinning predicament) ::*''The Dover Death Bomb'' (Snap T-Bone Suplex from the top rope) ::*''South Cali Calling'' (Northern Lights Suplex with bridge into pin) ::*''Wear Em' Out'' (Holds one arm while the opponent is on his knees, and hits a series of stiff kicks to the chest, and knees to the face) ::*European Upper Cut ::*Boston Crab ::*Ankle Lock ::*Tornado DDT ::*Insiguri ::*Dropkick ::*Double Underhook Suplex ::*Series of Kicks to the Thigh ::*Exploder ::*Gutwrench Suplex ::*Regal Stretch ::*Top Rope Bionic Elbow ::*Springboard Clothesline ::*STF ::*Figure Four Leg Lock ::*Stiff Kick *'Ring Attire' ::*J.D. wears pants and a shirt like those you wear with a tux, but without the tux. The top buttons of the shirt are open, as if he was a laid back business man, and his sleeves are rolled up to his elbows. He has short spiky blond hair with black highlights. ::*When he has a match, he comes out wearing a tuxedo vest with nothing under or a shiny silk shirt with the buttons undone, and tight wrestling pants with J on one leg, and D on the other in any case. J.D. Bause J.D. Bause